


RIP; Server Restart

by TheStageManager



Series: Wingus & Dingus [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Group Chat, CT-5555 | Fives is a Dumbass, CT-5597 | Jesse is a Dumbass, CT-9415 | Hardcase is a Dumbass, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Group chat, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStageManager/pseuds/TheStageManager
Summary: The 501st group chat had a server restart. So many memes were lost.Also Featuring:- Rex has lived too long.- Jesse and Hardcase have been keeping an animal aboard the ship for 6 months- Kix finds the animal- Hardcase has the most cursed meme- Tup is best boy- Echo gets stung by bees
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5385 | Tup & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, Hardcase & CT-5385 | Tup, Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Wingus & Dingus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779508
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, Echo&Fives, Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	RIP; Server Restart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Command Clones Commentary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197759) by [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl). 
  * Inspired by [torrent texts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718276) by [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl). 
  * Inspired by [Touch Tone Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120004) by [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad). 
  * Inspired by [Command Squad Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475132) by [writehandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/pseuds/writehandman). 



> I scrounged the internet for Hardcase's CT number. Also, Echo has two different CT numbers so I just picked one. 
> 
> Forestgreengirl: I love all of your chatfics and I agree, there aren't enough!

_CT-5597: shit_

_CT-5597: it happened again, lads_

_CT-5358: server restart?_

_CT-5597: looks like it. Sorry tup’ika_

_CT-5358:_

_CT-5358: Jesse, there were so many memes I forgot to save!_

_CT-9415: yo_

_CT-5597: hey Hardcase_

_CT-9415: what the fuck_

_CT-9415: it’s empty_

_CT-5597:_

_CT-5597: L A N G U A G E!!!_

_CT-5597: not while tup’ika is present_

_CT-9415: sorry tup’ika_

_CT-9415: but our memes!_

_CT-5358: i know! It’s terrible_

**[CT-5597 changed their name to Jessica Jones]**

_Jessica Jones: everybody change your names or I’m changing them for you_

_Jessica Jones: 'cause i got some real good ideas if you know what i mean_

_CT-9415: fuck_

_CT-5358: fuck_

_CT-27-5555: fuck_

_CT-9415: fives????!_

_CT-5358: ori’vod??? :D_

_CT-9415: aren’t you guys on a mission????_

_Jessica Jones:_

_Jessica Jones: WATCH YOUR FUCKING L A N GU A G E YOU **ASSHATS**_

_CT-5358: frick_

_CT-9415: frick_

**[CT-27-5555 changed their name to Iron Man]**

**[CT-9415 changed their name to boom boom pow]**

**[CT-5358 changed their name to Tupperware]**

**[Jessica Jones changed CT-7567’s nickname to dad]**

**[Jessica Jones changed CT-6116’s nickname to Kix]**

_boom boom pow: lame_

_Jessica Jones: sorry, I don’t feel like DYING BY SCALPAL TODAY_

**[Jessica Jones changed CT-0408’s nickname to whEN WiLL yOu learn]**

_boom boom pow: HA_

_boom boom pow: he’s gonna kill you_

_Jessica Jones:_

_Jessica Jones: he can try_

_boom boom pow: now there's an expression that says "there are 7 scented erasers in my butthole"_

_Jessica Jones: my resting face._

_boom boom pow: bruh, where’d fives go?_

_Jessica Jones: it says he’s offline_

_boom boom pow: dammit_

_Jessica Jones: Love how he just comes online long enough to change his name_

_Jessica Jones: during a mission_

_Tupperware: hey Jesse do you still have those memes of General Kenobi?_

_Jessica Jones: noooo..._

_Tupperware: that's it_

_Jessica Jones: ???_

_Tupperware: j-just..._

_Tupperware: Just pull the plug_

_Tupperware: there's nothing here left for me_

_Tupperware:_

_boom boom pow: No!_

_boom boom pow: vod wait!_

_boom boom pow: I've got the memes!_

_Tupperware: really??? !!!!_

_Tupperware:_

_Tupperware: i Just want the “grain gone rogue” one_

_boom boom pow: YES_

_Jessica Jones: NO_

_boom boom pow: YES I HAVE THAT ONE_

_Jessica Jones: NO I HATE THAT ONE_

_Jessica Jones: ITS CURSED_

_Jessica Jones: WHAT THE HELL DOES IT EVEN MEAN_

_Tupperware: pwease???_

_Jessica Jones: NO ABSOLUTELY NOT_

_Jessica Jones: Hardcase if you post that image you’re dead to me_

_Tupperware: pwetty pwease?_

_Tupperware: for your vod’ika?_

_Tupperware:_

_Jessica Jones: you will literally be the family disappointment Hardcase_

_Jessica Jones: I love you tup, but this is an intervention_

_Jessica Jones: it’s a bad meme_

_Jessica Jones: a bad bad meme_

_Jessica Jones: it’s cursed_

**[Tupperware changed their name to teeny tiny tup’ika]**

_teeny tiny tup’ika: don’t listen to him, Hardcase_

_teeny tiny tup’ika: don’t listen to the bad, bad man_

_teeny tiny tup’ika: listen to me_

_teeny tiny tup’ika: Your ittiest bittiest vod’ika_

_teeny tiny tup’ika: I need It Hardcase_

_teeny tiny tup’ika: I need it like I need air_

_Boom boom pow:_

_Jessica Jones: NO_

_teeny tiny tup’ika: YES_

**[Jessica Jones changed Boom boom pow’s nickname to family disappointment]**

**[Jessica Jones changed teeny tiny tup’ika’s nickname to manipulative little shit]**

_family disappointment: bro..._

_manipulative little shit: . . ._

_manipulative little shit:_

_family disappointment: NO_

_Jessica Jones: NO WAIT_

_family disappointment: LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE_

_manipulative little shit: i cry rn_

_family disappointment: HE CRY RN_

_Jessica Jones: TUP NO IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT_

_manipulative little shit: Brother is...evil? Brother is unyielding? Brother is incapable of love? I am running away. I am packing my little rucksack and going out to explore the world as a lone vagabond. I can no longer thrive in this household._

**[family disappointment changed Jessica Jones’s nickname to absolute monster]**

_absolute monster: tup pls come back_

_absolute monster: I’ll buy you ice cream if you come back_

_[absolute monster changed manipulative little shit’s name to best brother]_

_best brother: . . ._

_best brother: I’m listening_

_absolute monster: any flavor you want_

_best brother: as much as I want?_

_absolute monster: yes_

_best brother: and chicken strips?_

_family disappointment: you never offer me ice cream and chicken strips when you hurt my feelings_

_absolute monster: that’s because I hurt your feelings on purpose_

_family disappointment: kinky_

_absolute monster: ????_

_absolute monster: excuse me???_

_family disappointment: kinky_

_absolute monster: I SAW IT THE FIRST TIME THANKS_

_best brother: kinky_

_absolute monster: TUP DONT START KNOCK IT OFF_

_family disappointment: kinky_

_absolute monster: do you-_

_absolute monster: do you even know what that means?_

_family disappointment: yeah_

_family disappointment: it’s slang_

_absolute monster: correct...._

_family disappointment: it’s like calling someone rude_

_absolute monster: no_

_family disappointment: like bitch_

_absolute monster: no_

_family disappointment: you hella kinky_

_absolute monster: no_

_family disappointment: you’re a real bitch_

_absolute monster: n o_

_family disappointment: which is a big mood_

_absolute monster: s t o p_

_family disappointment: y u so kinky to me_

**[absolute monster has kicked family disappointment from the chat]**

_best brother: you killed him_

_absolute monster: it was for the greater good_

_best brother: kinky_

_Iron Man: Guess who got stung by bees_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: Fives! Echo! You’re back! How was the mission?_

_Kix: you changed names! D:_

_they do move in herds: server restart_

_Kix: dammit. We had some good memes._

_dad: Everybody do rollcall_

_Kix: Kix._

_Iron Man: wow thanks because that wasn’t obvious_

_Kix: I will shiv you in your kidneys._

_Iron Man:_

_Iron Man:_

_they do move in herds: Jesse_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: Tup!_

_Iron Man: Fives!_

_dad: Where is Hardcase?_

_they do move in herds: timeout_

_whEN WiLL yOu leARn: tupikaaaa!_

_whEN WiLL yOu leARn: it wds tiud! we hust git bask a few gours ago_

_whEN WiLL yOu leARn: hey! who chagbed my name D:_

_Iron Man: OKAY BUT GUESS WHO GOT STUNG BY BEES_

_they do move in herds: echo, you good bro?_

**[whEN WiLL yOu leARn changed their nickname to Ecgu]**

_Iron Man: Ecgu_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: Ecgu_

_they do move in herds: Ecgu_

_Kix: Ecgu_

_Ecgu: thid is harassment_

_Iron Man: okay but guess who got stung by BEES_

_dad: fives probably_

_Iron Man: I’m offended that you would think so little of me!_

**[Ecgu changed their name to Exjo]**

_dad: YOU WERE LITERALLY THROWING ROCKS AT A WASPS NEST_

_Iron Man: NO I WAS NOT_

_Iron Man: THIS IS SLANDER_

**[Exjo changed their nickname to Rvho]**

_Iron Man: IT WAS THAT SHINY FROM 212_

_Iron Man: he didn’t have a name and he said he wanted one_

_they do move in herds: ???_

_dad: ... And?_

_Iron Man: and I said_

_Iron Man: hey kid, im an arc trooper. I can help you earn your name_

_Iron Man: and I gave him some rocks_

_[dad changed Iron Man’s nickname to dumbass]_

_dumbass: D:_

_dumbass: you wound me_

_dumbass: I was only trying to help a fellow vod_

_they do move in herds: did it work_

_dumbass: yeah_

_dumbass: I heard helix calling him ‘Bees’ before we left_

_dad: poor kid_

_they do move in herds: Ha!_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: Hardcase wants to know if he can be out of timeout now_

_[Rvho changed their name to Wcho]_

_dad: yes, Hardcase, you can be out of timeout now._

_Wcho: pls help_

**[CT-9415 has been added to the chat]**

_CT-9415: I am FREEEE_

**[CT-9415 changed their name to I’m Back Bitch]**

_I’m Back Bitch: you guys are BACK!_

**[I’m Back Bitch changed their nickname to Brittany Bitch]**

_they do move in herds: youre not valid_

_Brittany Bitch: fuck you_

_Brittany Bitch: how was the mission?_

_dumbass: Echo got stung by bees_

_Brittany Bitch: lol rip_

_Brittany Bitch : Wait! who is dumbass?_

_dumbass: fives_

_Brittany Bitch: Why is fives dumbass??_

_Brittany Bitch:_

_they do move in herds: lololol get rekt_

**[dad changed Brittany Bitch's nickname to dumbass2]**

_dumbass2:_

_dumbass2: THANK!_

_[Wcho changed their name to Rvho]_

_Rvho: DSMMIT_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: Echo are you okay?_

_Rvho: in fine_

_dumbass: Hes fine_

_they do move in herds: is he tho?_

_dumbass: yis_

_dumbass: he’s good_

_Kix: get your asses down to medical dipshits_

_dumbass: Medical Dipshits? I don’t know where medical dipshits is_

_dumbass: is that on the third or fourth level?_

_dad: commas are important Kix_

_Kix: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_they do move in herds:[ 👀](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal)_

_dad: fuck_

**[dad changed Kix’s nickname to Murder Spree]**

**[Murder Spree changed their nickname to Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal)]**

_dumbass2: press f in chat to pay respects to fives_

_they do move in herds: f_

_dad: f_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: f_

_dumbass2: f_

_Rvho: d_

_they do move in herds: D!_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: D!_

_dad: D!_

_dumbass2: D!!!_

_dumbass: D_

_Rvho: harrasdmevt!!_

_dad: Kix what the HELL is that THING in your username_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): [👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal)_

_dad: THANKS I SAW THAT WHAT IS IT_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): it’s meant to inspire fear_

_they do move in herds: it inspires something alright_

_dumbass: no, no it’s absolutely working_

_[Rvho changed their name to Exho]_

_[Exho changed their name to Wchi]_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: Echo?? Do you need help???_

_dumbass: vod, Im sitting right next to him, watching this happen_

_[dad changed Wchi’s name to Echo]_

_dumbass: I think he’s crying_

_dumbass: REX!!! Noooo_

_Echo: Thank u tex_

_Echo: tex_

_Echo: tex_

_Echo: tex_

_Echo: r e x_

_dumbass: lol loser_

_d️umbass: I love you vod_

_[dumbass changed Echo’s nickname to Wcho]_

_dad: be nice to your brother, fives D: <_

_dumbass: I AM BEING NICE I SAID I LOVED HIM_

_dad: IT DIDNT FEEL SINCERE_

_Wcho: i Can’t feel my skin_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): GO TO MEDICAL_

_dumbass2: kinky?_

_they do move in herds: No!!!!_

_they do move in herds: YOU ARE STILL WRONG_

_dumbass2: THEN TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS_

_they do move in herds: YOU CANT JUST THROW THAT WORD IN WHEREVER THE HELL YOU WANT_

_dumbass2: TELL ME_

_dumbass: nobody tell him_

_dumbass2: you guys are the WORST_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): me right now_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): <https://youtu.be/IjAkiO_wrg8>_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): how do I get a new family_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: 🥺_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): except you tup’ika_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): you can stay_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings:_

_dumbass: hey_

_dumbass: quick question_

_dumbass: Kix_

_dumbass: does this look bad_

_dumbass:_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: !!!!!_

_they do move in herds: Echo!_

_dumbass2: holy shit_

_dad:_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): BRING HIM TO MEDICAL YOU STUPID STUPID_

_Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings: f_

_dumbass2: f_

_dad: f_

_they do move in herds: f_

**[Cracker Barrel’s Chicken and Tuplings changes their name to Tuppersaurus]**

_Tuppersaurus: reeeex_

_dad: yes, vod’ika?_

_Tuppersaurus: can you come braid my hair before bed_

_dad: sure_

_they do move in herds: HEY_

_they do move in herds: Why don’t you ever braid my hair?_

_dad: you’ve never asked_

_they do move in herds: Rex will you braid my hair?_

_dad: no_

_they do move in herds: but whyyyy?_

_dad: because I do not like you_

**[Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal) changed they do move in herds’s nickname to Baldi’s Basics]**

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): it may also have something to do with your lack of hair, vod_

_dad: it does not_

_dad: I just don’t like him_

_Baldi’s Basics:_

_dumbass2: HA_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): HA_

**[dumbass2 change Baldi’s Basics’s nickname to Basic Bitch]**

_Basic Bitch: RUDE_

_Basic Bitch: this is ABUSE_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): what the FUCK is this_

_dumbass2: what is it_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): ITS IN MY BED_

_Basic Bitch: what is it_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): IT HAS SPINES_

_Basic Bitch: WHAT IS IT_

_dumbass2: what is it_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): _

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS_

_Basic Bitch: oh fuck_

_Basic Bitch: That’s Mooncake!_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): WHO THE FUCK IS MOONCAKE_

_dumbass2: oh shit that’s where she went_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): EXCUSE ME_

_Basic Bitch: we picked her up on Trewlanus III_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): THAT MISSION WAS SIX MONTHS AGO_

_dumbass2: correct_

_Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal): YOU DIPSHITS HAVE BEEN KEEPING AN ANIMAL ON THE SHIP FOR SIX MONTHS_

_Basic Bitch: duh?_

_dumbass2: very astute observation_

_Basic Bitch: you have a braincell, vod, Im so proud!_

_dumbass2: yeah, what, did you think we just fucked off back to Trewlanus III in our free time???_

_Basic Bitch: free time that we don’t have???_

**[dumbass2 changed Murder Spree[ 👺](https://apps.timwhitlock.info/emoji/tables/unicode#emoji-modal)’s nickname to Captain Obvious]**

_Captain Obvious: you are both dead to me_

_Basic Bitch: oh_

_dumbass2: oh_

_Basic Bitch: hi my name is Dead To Me what’s your name?_

_dumbass2: what? No way, my name is Dead To Me too!!!_

_Basic Bitch: What!!! A! Coincidence!!_

_Captain Obvious: my blood pressure literally just tripled._

_dumbass2: but if you’re Dead To Me, and I’m Dead To Me, then who’s flying this plane???_

_Basic Bitch: HA_

_Basic Bitch: meme_

_Captain Obvious: WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FUCKING FOR TWO SECONDS_

_Captain Obvious: *FUCKING AROUND_

_dumbass2:_

_Basic Bitch: KIX_

_dumbass2: WHAT THE FUCK VOD_

_Basic Bitch:_

_dumbass2: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU_

_Captain Obvious: THAT ISNT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT_

_Captain Obvious: COME COLLECT YOUR FUCKING PET_

_Basic Bitch: a fucking pet?_

_Basic Bitch:_

_Captain Obvious: you used that meme twice in a row_

_Captain Obvious: I'm docking you 10 points_

_Basic Bitch: WHAT!_

_Basic Bitch: You can't do that!_

_dumbass2:_

_Captain Obvious: okay, lets stop with the memes_

_Basic Bitch:_

_dumbass2: kinky_

_Basic Bitch:_

_Basic Bitch: how do I uninstall a family member_

_Captain Obvious: you two are about three seconds away from find out._

_Basic Bitch:_

_Captain Obvious: enoUGH WITH THE MEMES_

_dumbass2:_

_Basic Bitch:_

_Captain Obvious: why NOT_

_Basic Bitch:_

_Captain Obvious: alright fuckers. You wanna play that game? Sleep with one eye open. Tonight, I'm coming for your knee caps. I'm gonna steal 'em, then I'm gonna swallow 'em._

_dumbass2: OH MY GOD_

_dumbass2: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVER MEAN_

_Basic Bitch: MERCY PLS_

_dumbass2: I'M VISCERALLY DISTURBED. MY SKIN IS LITERALLY CRAWLING_

_Basic Bitch: WE'RE DONE WITH THE MEMES WE PROMISE_

_dumbass2: WE SWEAR WE'RE DONE_

_Captain Obvious: Good._

_dad: look!_

_dad:_

_dumbass2:_

_Basic Bitch: Hardcase_

_Basic Bitch: ?_

_dumbass2: he post picture_

_dumbass2: kix be merciful, he didn't know_

_Basic Bitch: h-hardcase..._

_dumbass2: oh wait_

_dumbass2: oh FUCK_

_dumbass2: shit I fucked up_

_dumbass2: HAVE MERCY_

_dad: ???_

_dad: Do I want to know?_

_Captain Obvious: probably not._

_Captain Obvious: Tup, looks good by the way._

_Tuppersaurus:_

_Tuppersaurus: Thanks!_

_dumbass2: TUP NO_

_Captain Obvious: its okay._

_Captain Obvious: I like Tup_

_Captain Obvious: He's safe._

_Captain Obvious: But you two on the other hand..._

_Captain Obvious: You're on thin fucking ice._

_Captain Obvious: I will Literally Fling you into the Orb._

_Tuppersaurus:_

_Captain Obvious: god, the mullet._

_Wcho: pretty_

_Tuppersaurus: Echo! How do you feel?_

_Basic Bitch: he's literally so far gone for Kenobi_

_dad: what?_

_Basic Bitch: I MEAN_

_Basic Bitch: nothing_

_Basic Bitch: He loves regs._

_Captain Obvious: Echo, put down the DAMN DATA PAD YOU'RE MEANT TO BE RESTING_

_dumbass2: rip_

_dad: so anyways... tup's hair_

_dad: he looks like pippy long stockings_

_Captain Obvious: Who the fuck is that_

_Tuppersaurus: me, bitch_

_Captain Obvious: no, WHO THE FUCK PIPPY LONG STOCKINGS_

_Tuppersaurus: ME, BITCH_

_Captain Obvious: I am *this* close to crying_

_Tuppersaurus: your fingers are touching_

_Captain Obvious: *weeping* I know_

_Basic Bitch: Mooncake returned_

_Basic Bitch: lookit how happy she is with ‘Case 🥰_

_Captain Obvious: is... is there a picture coming?_

_Basic Bitch: yeah_

_Basic Bitch: Wait_

_Basic Bitch: hold on_

_Basic Bitch: its sending_

_dad: You guys lost mooncake???_

_Captain Obvious: YOU KNEW ABOUT MOONCAKE?_

_dad: yes??? Did you not??_

_Captain Obvious: NO_

_dad: maybe grow a pair of eyes Kix_

_dumbass2: lolololol_

_dumbass2: OH MY GOD I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA_

**[dumbass2 changed their name to CT-7567]**

_CT-7567: guys_

_CT-7567: im rex now_

**[dad has kicked CT-7567 from the chat]**

_dad: blocked blocked all of you are blocked none of you are free from sin_

_Captain Obvious: so Jesse_

_Captain Obvious: About that picture???_

_Basic Bitch: it’s almost sent_

_Basic Bitch: CakeAndCase.wav_

_dad: Jesse I can’t open it_

_Captain Obvious: why the fuck is it a .wav file???_

_Basic Bitch: I don’t know?_

_Basic Bitch: hold on I’m trying to fix it_

_Captain Obvious: a .jpg is a picture, a .wav is for audio?_

_Basic Bitch: I’m trying to fix it_

_Captain Obvious: how did you even manage to fuck that up?_

_Basic Bitch: I don’t know stop yelling at me_

_dad: WHY IS IT A .WAV FILE JESSE_

_Basic Bitch: I DONT KNOW IM TRYING TO FIX IT_

_Captain Obvious: brb echo’s throat is closing up_

**[Captain Obvious added CT-9415 to the chat]**

**[CT-9415 changed their name to A Changed Man]**

_A Changed Man: Im sowee wex_

_dad: never say that again_

_Captain Obvious: Good news, Echo is going to be okay_

_Tuppersaurus: yay! That’s good!_

_Captain Obvious: ya Wanna see something soft?_

_Tuppersaurus: yes!!!_

_Captain Obvious:_

_Tuppersaurus: Aw!!! They do love each other!_

_Basic Bitch: domino twins are best twins_

_A Changed Man: sibling goals_

_Captain Obvious: imma use this to blackmail the shit outta fives_

_dad: Kix, How the hell did you take that picture?_

_Captain Obvious: I’m sure I don’t know what you mean?_

_dad: it’s like... right over them_

_dad: how did you even manage to take it_

_dad: did you duck tape yourself to the underside of the top bunk or something?_

_Captain Obvious: ..._

_Captain Obvious: I literally just leaned over them and snapped the picture_

_Captain Obvious: Captain, I am literally begging you to go get sleep_

_dad: fair_

_Basic Bitch: Kix, vod, why don’t you ever hold me like that?_

_Captain Obvious: because I do not like you_

_Basic Bitch: you stole that line from Rex_

_Captain Obvious: you stole all of your braincells from Hardcase_

_A Changed Man: mom says it’s my turn to use the braincells_

_Tuppersaurus: hey Echo’s face is looking better_

_Captain Obvious: swelling went down_

_dad: To Echo - Get well soon!_

_dad: To fives - You have KP duty until the day you die_

_dad: To Everybody else - go the fuck to sleep_

_Tuppersaurus: can I have a bedtime story_

_dad: sure_

_dad:<https://youtu.be/B2rox2njKjA>_

_Tuppersaurus:_

_A Changed Man: r-rex?_

_Basic Bitch: Rex What the fuck kind of bed time story is that_

_Captain Obvious: no, no I think it’s a great story. I liked it_

_dad: oh fuck_

_dad: wrong one_

_dad: I’m sending that one to Cody :)_

_Captain Obvious: Ah._

_dad:<https://youtu.be/Cb0t9TUNLpg>_

_Basic Bitch: General wimdy?_

_Captain Obvious: it’s fuckin WIMDY_

_dad: that is best meme. Let’s bring that meme back_

_Captain Obvious:_

_Captain Obvious: I literally just need somebody to photoshop General Windu's face onto that fox_

_Captain Obvious: But... like... add hair, just to demonstrate the wind_

_Basic Bitch: yoooo_

_Basic Bitch: speaking of good memes_

_Basic Bitch: check out this fucker_

_Basic Bitch:_

_Basic Bitch: thoughts?_

**[dad changed their nickname to THE FLAMING HEAD]**

_THE FLAMING HEAD: ya that meme is alright_

_Basic Bitch: you fuckin lie, that’s a great meme_

_A Changed Man: You know whAt else is a great meme_

_A Changed Man:_

_Basic Bitch: NO_

**[Basic Bitch has kicked A Changed Man from the chat]**


End file.
